The present invention relates to a personal direction-finding apparatus making it possible to determine a direction to follow in order to reach a predetermined spot, either in a straight line or by following a predefined path.
To find their way on land, sea or in the air, individuals travelling either on foot or on board a vehicle usually use traditional direction-finding means such as the compass or the satellite navigation system also known as GPS. These means require the frequent reading of the information delivered in order to correct the drift from the path or track error and consequently, during each period of reading, the eyes are no longer available for progressing, observing to noting visual landmarks. In the case of a pedestrian, reading of the information further requires that the pedestrian holds the direction-finding apparatus in order to place it in front of his eyes.
French Patent FR-A-2 731 521 describes an individual goniometric apparatus comprising a means for picking up the radiation of a source, worn on the user's head, a receiver possibly intervening as demodulator, a circuit for processing the goniometric signal and at least one earphone connected to the output of the processing circuit.
Document "Patent Abstract of Japan" Vol. 95 No. 003 discloses a vocal nagivation device comprising a sensor of the position or of the angle of rotation of a pivoting wheel of a vehicle and furnishing auditive data servo-controlled by this orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,987 discloses a control system of an aircraft comprising a GPS receiver making it possible to determine the position of the aircraft, and a computer producing a flight plan having the desired orientation to direct the pilot towards the zone that he must reach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,515 discloses an attitude indicator comprising a headset with earphones to furnish an individual with data relative to his position in space.